


Met you before

by UndeadRobins



Series: Three Sentence Ficathon fills [18]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins
Summary: Fill from the 2020 Three Sentence Ficathon. Prompt: Doctor Who, Thirteen & any past companion reunion
Series: Three Sentence Ficathon fills [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149623
Kudos: 1





	Met you before

**Author's Note:**

> Fill from the 2020 Three Sentence Ficathon. Prompt: Doctor Who, Thirteen & any past companion reunion

Martha stares closely at the blond woman standing in front of her; there's a familiarity that tugs at her heart, like an old friend you'd forgotten you even had, although she's almost 100% positive that they've never met before.

"Doctor Smith, at your service, Doctor Jones," the woman says with a smile that radiates nothing but love, and she holds out a hand.

Unthinking, Martha reaches out to shake hands, but the second they touch, her mind is filled with memories she's tried so hard to forget; the year that never was, Shakespeare, space, time, The Doctor.

They're hugging before Martha even realises what she's doing - arms pressed tightly around a body that is so different, but so right - and she's crying, despite swearing she would never shed another tear for what she had lost.

"My Martha," the Doctor - her Doctor - whispers in her ear, "I've missed you so much."


End file.
